Money Wars: ATM vs Flock
by TMI
Summary: A commentator's POV on the hit show Money Wars! The rough and tough, notoriously dangerous Flock attempts to get money out of the pesky ATMs! And to make it all more fun, they have arena names! And the commentator previously didn't know they had wings...
1. The Night Fang vs ATM

**Hi! I was writing my story, Flock plus Carnival equals Catastrophe, when in the middle of that story, I started writing this one. So I'm going to just publish this until my inspiration comes back for the other. So here it goes! Enjoy!**

**Commentator's POV**

Hello folks, it's a beautiful day for the premier of the new hit TV series, Money Wars! Our next few episodes will feature the Home Player, the ATMs, versus a challenger from the formidable team, The Flock! Each of the seven players on The Flock will face off against the ATMs. Here comes the first competitor on The Flock, the master of darkness, the Silent Prince himself, The Night Fang! Here he comes folks!

*Fang enters arena and bows. Crowd roars*

Here he comes folks, and there he is! There's no escaping the hard ferocious fury of the Night Fang! He walks up to the ATM, they shake hands (?), and the match begins! The ATM settles in for a round of stubbornness! There's no way this machine is giving up any money! But wait, what's this? Instead of attempting to get the coveted cash out of it, The Night Fang just crossed his arms and is now glaring a death glare at the poor ATM! How could anyone, man or machine, hold up to that mind-numbing stare that strikes terror in the hearts of all? Well, except his girlfriend.

*Max glares at announcer*

AHHH! SHE'S SCARY TOO! Anyways, back to the match! The ATM seems to be cracking under the pressure of his opponent's steely gaze! A line of sweat has appeared on his metallic side! The Night Fang doesn't seem to be letting up on the poor machine! OH! What's this? The ATM has just… just… wha?

*ATM starts spewing smoke*

Someone call the Fire Department! The ATM seems to be spontaneously combusting!

*ATM falls apart into four sections, leaving a neatly stacked pile of bills in the center*

The Night Fang has vanquished his foe! And without uttering a single word, or moving at all! Now that, ladies and gentlemen, takes mad skills. The Night Fang just picked up his prize and- flew off? I didn't even know he had wings!

*Fang stuffs cash in backpack and flies off to nearest Apple Store to buy new laptop*

Well, I guess that's all for today, folks! Tune in next week for a new episode of-

_MONEY WARS!_

**So yeah that was Fangles' episode. He'll be in other ones, but just won't be the star of it. Pretty much all of the episodes I've written are kinda short, so the chapters will be short too. I'll try to update quickly! Thanks!**

**~TMI~**


	2. Tough Cookie vs ATM

**Hi! Here is the newest too-short-but-I-can't-help-it chapter! The fighters today are ATM number two and the Amazing Maximum Ride! So here it goes! Enjoy!**

**Commentator's POV**

Okay folks, we're back with another episode of the oh-so popular series MONEY WARS! Make an ATM crack and you can win big! The contestant today is the leader of The Flock, the girl who knows it all, lets give a round of applause for Tough Cookie!

*Max walks into arena, waves. Turns to ATM, cracking knuckles*

Uh oh, the fierce fighter seems to be determined to keep up her reputation of the most formidable of The Flock. This won't end well for the ATM…

Max: *walks up to ATM*

ATM: *gulps*

Max: Hi!

ATM: H-h-hello.

Max: I'm going to hurt you!

ATM: Wh-why?

Max: Look, I have a Flock to feed, so I need your cash. No hard feelings.

ATM: Oh, o-o-okay then.

Max: Thanks for being so understanding! Bye!

ATM: MOMMY!

Ooh, and Tough Cookie is beating the cr** out of ATM! Throwing a swift, hard punch to the screen here, shoving a merciless booted foot to the card swiper there. Oh, and the top of the poor machine just split open! The ATM is completely destroyed, and Tough Cookie isn't even breathing hard! She just picked up the cash and stuffed it into her backpack. Tough Cookie and The Night Fang seem to have similar tactics with their money. But wait, what's this? She's signaling something to her Flock! They all jumped out of the stands and extemded- wings? The entire Flock has wings? There they go, flying off into the sunset! How picturesque! I wonder what they're going to do now?

Max: Come on Flock, we're going to IN-N-OUT!

Flock:YAY!

Total: I want a four by four!

Oh. That's what they're going to do. Anyway, while Tough Cookie, The Night Fang and the rest of The Flock go eat burgers, the show is done for today! Tune in next week for another episode of-

_MONEY WARS!_

**Okay, so that was Max's episode! And you don't have to wait until next week because I'm going to type up my commercial break right now! So read and review please!**

**~TMI~**


	3. Commercial Break!

**Hi! Here is the newest too-short-but-I-can't-help-it chapter! It's actually a commercial, advertising a fanfiction I haven't published yet, so please don't steal my idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Barbies, or Power Rangers.**

**Claimer: I own My Little Mutants, manufactured in Qwertyland.**

***COMMERCIAL BREAK***

Kid 1: I'm tired of my Barbies.

Kid 2: I'm tired of my Power Rangers.

Kids: Well, what should we do now?

*Gazzy appears wearing cape, mask, and boxers over tights*

Kids: WOW! Who are you?

Gaz: I am Captain Teror, here to save the day!

Kids: YAY!

Gaz: I've brought you My Little Mutants™!

Kids: Whoa! What are those?

Gaz: These! *pulls action figures of Flock out of his special hero utility belt*

Kid 1: Wow! They have wings!

Kid 2: Look at their names! *holds up box*

Kid 1: *reading* Maximum Ride, the leader of The Flock!

Kid 2: Ooh, she's pretty!

Kid 1: Fang, her menacing right wing man!

Kid 2: Ooh, he looks really cool!

Kid 1: Iggy, the blind pyromaniac!

Kid 2: Ooh, he's holding a pan of crepes!

Kid 1: Nudge, the loyal chatterbox!

Kid 2: Her wings are so pretty!

Kid 1: Angel, the young mind reader!

Kid 2: Ooh, she has a teddy bear and a winged dog!

Kid 1: And The Gasman, the bomb genius!

Kid 2: Hey, he looks like Captain Teror!

Gaz: Uh, no he doesn't!

Kid 2: Oh. Okay then.

Kid 1: Let's play with them!

Kid 2: *Holds Max doll and Fang doll above head* My Little Mutants™ are fun!

Kid 1: And cool!

Kid 2: And original!

Kid 1: And awesome!

Kid 2: And-

Gaz: Uh, that's enough adjectives. Now, enjoy your My Little Mutants™!

Kids: We will, Captain Teror!

Gaz: Um, bye now! *extends wings and jumps out window*

Kids: *rush to window* Whoa!

Kid 2: … I told you he looked like The Gasman!

_**FADE OUT**_

_My Little Mutants, My Little Mutants you'll always be in my heart!_

**Yes, in case you're wondering, the jingle at the end **_**is**_** to the tune of the My Little Pony song. As I said before, please don't take my idea for My Little Mutants™! Read and review please! I love your comments!**

**~TMI~**


	4. Fashionista vs ATM

**HIZAS! I felt guilty about not updating so I wrote Nudge's chapter next! Which, as you may know, means lots of talking, which means longer chapter! Yay! Anyway, here it is!**

**I just realized I forgot Disclaimers **_**again**_**. Oops.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. And since this is a Nudge Ramble chapter, I need to not claim other things too! I don't own **

**Angel: Converse.**

**Gazzy: Justin Beiber.**

**Total: dark green sparkly nail polish.**

**Angel: Churros.**

**Gazzy: The penguin who dares you to poke him.**

**Total: Disney.**

**Angel: Disney Princesses.**

**Gazzy: Pocahontas.**

**Total: MadLibs.**

**Angel: And the Sound of Music**

**However, I do own Veronica! Read ****The Ultimate Embarrassment****to understand further! I also own the idea of My Little Mutants.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Commentator's POV**

Hello folks, it's time for another episode of Money Wars! And now for a word from our sponsor.

Gazzy: Hi, I'm Captain Teror. Buy My Little Mutants! They rock! See, this one looks like me!

*Holds up Gasman action figure*

You're the Gasman?

Gazzy: Uh, no I'm Captain Teror! Bye now! And buy My Little Mutants, so I get paid!

Alright then, now back to our show!

Today the ATM is going up against a younger member of the Flock! Here comes the peacemaker herself, the loyal follower of The Flock, the Fashionista!

*Nudge catwalks in, waving and posing*

Ooh, look at her outfit! Gotta love the glitter tank top! And black skinny jeans with converse are always cute!

Ahem, now back on track. Instead of taking a menacing approach, the Fashionista skips up to the machine and strikes up a cheerful conversation!

Nudge: Hi, I'm Nu- I mean the Fashionista!

ATM: You will not take my money.

Nudge: Yeah yeah, we'll talk business later.

ATM: *surprised* Uhh…

Nudge: So I'm just going to pour my heart out to you, okay? Cause my Flock always makes me shut up when I want to tell them something ultra important like how Justin Beiber has a new song that's in a movie I don't remember which at the moment and Max actually says it's pretty good! It's a miracle! And- oh.

ATM: What?

Nudge: Your paint job doesn't match the glow of your screen thingy. Tsk tsk tsk. I wish that some people had a little regard for others' feelings! I mean, that's so cruel to you and ZOMG I got this new nail polish at the mall that's all sparkly and it's a dark green color that's not really my style but I'm hoping that I'll be able to get Max to wear it even though she's not very comfortable with make up but it's only nail polish! Seriously! Do you like churros, because I like churros they're so sweet and cinnamon-y and chewy and delicious…

ATM: *Panicking*

Nudge: And at this one time during science class in the school we went to while Max recovered from her torn ligaments she got fighting a pack of M-Geeks I was talking to my ex-friend Allie and she said Justin Beiber sounded like a girl which he totally doesn't he just has a relatively high voice and I was really upset because she said it really loudly and everyone heard so I was like "Take that back!" and she was like "nuh uh" and I was like "uh huh" and she was like "nuh uh" and I was like "uh huh" and she was like-

ATM: *sweating, panicking*

Nudge: And then I punched her in the face because she was being such a jerk and I got sent to the principal's office even though Allie started it but then Fang came and told me Max could fly again so we were leaving and I didn't have to go the principal's office and Max got me a cute shirt with a penguin on it that says "Poke me. I dare you," as a reward for punching Allie so well and it's adorable! I absolutely love it! Do you like Disney princesses cause I like Disney princesses even though I don't understand why they do stuff sometimes like in Sleeping Beauty why didn't her parents tell her about the curse the Fairy did on her so she could wear thimbles at all times on her sixteenth birthday? That was a little stupid of them I think which is the reason I don't like Disney Princesses anymore except for Pocahontas.

ATM: I-

Nudge: MadLibs are really fun we did a Flock one once and it was really weird because the story was titled Weather Report and Max said punching and Fang said idiots and Iggy said bikini and Gazzy said explosive and Angel said shiny and Total said bacon bits and I said gracefully so the story was really odd as you can imagine I bet.

ATM: But-

Nudge: Do you like snow I like snow in small quantities like the amount of snow needed to coat the roof of a cabin and build a small hill to slide down but I don't like it when it's it giant humongous mind blowing quantities like the snow in Antarctica. On the whole I like warm weather better because then you can go to the beach but not the two where Iggy and Gazzy and I tried to breathe under water because Max says she won't swim there ever again.

ATM: I GIVE UP!

Nudge: What do you mean you give up? I still had a lot more to discuss with you!

ATM: Self destructing in five, four-

Nudge: Jerk! All I did was mention a few of my favorite things hey that reminds me of the Sound of Music…

ATM: Two, one BOOM!

*Dollar bills float through the air and collect around Nudge's feet*

Well then folks, yet another member of The Flock, The Fashionista, has defeated an ATM! *walks up to Nudge* What will you do with your money, Fashionista?

Nudge: Well I'm going to the mall and I'm going to buy tons of cute clothes and lip gloss and accessories! And churros! I love churros they're so sweet and cinnamon-y and chewy and delicious…

Uh, well there you go folks, another Flock member satisfied with their winnings-

Nudge: ZOMG I won? YAY!

Uh, yes you won, Miss Fashionista. That's all for today, folks, so-

Nudge: I'm on TV! Hi Max! Hi Fang! Hi Iggy! Hi Gazzy! Hi Angel! Hi Total! Hi Akila! Hi Dr Martinez! Hi Ella! Hi Veronica!

Umm, tune in next week folks, for another episode-

Nudge: ZOMG! Another episode? Really? That's so cool I love watching this show!

Uhhh good, I guess. Tune in next week for another episode of-

Nudge: I always dreamed about being on this show, and now here I am! Hi Max! Hi Fang! Hi Iggy! Hi Gazzy! Hi Angel! Hi Total! Hi Akila! Hi Dr Martinez! Hi Ella! Hi Veronica!

*Rushed* TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR ANOTHER EPISODE OF MONEY WARS!

*collapses on ground, exhausted*

Nudge: Hey, what's wrong with him? Oh well! Off to the mall!

*flies away!*

**So maybe that wasn't longer. I don't know. It seemed longer to me, and it **_**was**_** longer on paper… Oh well. **

**Gazzy: Any reviewers, please tell us if it was longer or not.**

**Angel: That would be much appreciated. **

**Total: Thank you in advance!**

**Anyway, like they said, please review! We love reading your reviews! **

**~TMI~**


	5. Chef vs ATM

**Hey peeps, I have a question. Does anyone actually like this story? 'Cause I just reread it, and it's kind of craptastic. So should I continue it? I'll probably just finish it I guess… But it is definitely not a top priority. Just warning you.  
Angel: I'd be surprised if anyone is still reading this. It was practically on hiatus!**

**Yeah, the last time I updated this was… **checks fanfiction** July 22****nd****. Wow. **

**Gazzy: Myself, I thought it had been longer.**

**Me too, actually. Kay, on with the story!**

Hello folks, it's another beautiful day for Money Wars! The sun is shining, there isn't a cloud in the sky, the birds are chirping merrily-

Max: I find that comment highly offensive!

Okay then… Anyway, it's a great day for the hit show, MONEY WARS! Today our home team player, yet another ATM, is sitting in the arena, waiting for his opponent.

ATM: ... … …

I wonder where his opponent could be? If he is any later, he could be disqualified! Suspense hangs heavily in the arena as the crowd whispers among themselves, speculating on the mysterious absence of the newest contender from The Flock. Where could the next Flock fighter be?

Max: If he doesn't get his butt in this arena in ten seconds, he won't have a butt anymore!

Fang: ouch…

Ooh, Tough Cookie sounds angry about her Flock member's lateness! And The Night Fang doesn't seem inclined to help the poor guy out of his mess.

Nudge: ZOMG that ATM was so rude to me all I did was talk to him for awhile I didn't even talk to him for very long he hurt my feelings I'm so upset I feel like I could cry!

Max: It's okay Nu-Fashionista.

In precisely fifteen seconds, the contender from The Flock will be disqualified from his round, and the ATM will automatically have a win added to their score! Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! O-

**Iggy runs into the stadium with a backpack on**

Ooh! Just in the nick of time, the ATM's opponent makes it into the arena! Here he comes folks, the White Knight, the Blind Dynamo, the amazing CHEF!

Iggy: THANK YOU EVERYONE, THANK YOU SO MUCH! It makes a blind boy cry. **sniff**

Chef has made it into the arena, wearing a mysterious backpack, and is randomly bowing to the wall! How strange…

Iggy: Wait, that was the wall? …I knew that!

Sure… Anyway, Chef bows to the ATM, and the round begins! The ATM looks determined to win this for his team! However, instead of any type of attempt to get the ATM's money, Chef has just started digging around in his backpack! The ATM is looking quizzically at him, and I can't say that I blame the poor machine. Everyone in the arena has stopped what they are doing to watch Chef quietly dig around in his backpack. Finally, he holds up a plastic bag filled with… crepes?

Iggy: AHA! I knew these were in here!

Gazzy: But those are the-

Iggy: SHHHH!

Whatever could Captain Teror have been trying to say? I guess that we'll find out soon! But for now, let's all concentrate on the strange use of cooking in the show! What's this now? Chef has offered a crepe to the ATM!

Iggy: Want a crepe? You look hungry.

ATM: How would you know? You're blind.

Iggy: That's beside the point. Have a crepe, I insist!

ATM: okay… **eats crepe**

The ATM is eating the crepe! Ooh, that sure looks delicious! Chef must be a great… well… chef, to pardon the pun.

Max: Not pardoned.

Jeez, I wonder what's wrong with Tough Cookie today? She seems angry for some reason!

Fang: She's still miffed about the bird comment.

Why tho- Oh. It's the wings factor, isn't it?

Fang: Yep.

Oh. I'm sorry Tough Cookie! However, we should really focus on the match now! And speaking of which, Chef has just convinced the ATM to eat his crepe. The machine looks as if it's enjoying its meal!

Iggy: Its LAST meal… Mwa ha ha…

Okay then… That was creepy. I wonder what Chef means? What could he mean by the crepe being the ATM's last meal? Uh oh. I think we may be about to find out, folks.

ATM: **spewing smoke** urgh…

The machine doesn't look as if it's feeling too well! I wonder if it was allergic to something in the crepe it just ate!

Iggy: That's definitely a possibility, but I'm betting it's more because of the arsenic. And the dynamite.

WHAT? You put arsenic and dynamite in the poor machine's crepe? That's awful!

Iggy: Hey, I'm short on money right now, and I'm kind of _blind._ How else would I win?

That is a good point. The ATM looks as if it's on its last reserves of energy! It's gasping for air, and- oh! It just fell over on its side, and is erupting with smoke. Oh no! It just exploded into a million shards of metal and wiring! Oh, the agony! I can't believe that Chef did such a horrible thing to the poor ATM just for money!

Max: I can. He's done worse before.

That's awful! Well, now that the ATM is completely destroyed, the money is ready for the taking! Chef is trying to find the money, but he seems to have lost his sense of direction!

Iggy: Where'd the money go? **stumbles around** Ow! I stepped on a piece of ATM!

Tough Cookie and The Night Fang have leaped out into the arena to help Chef, and are collecting the money as I speak! The duo works fast and fluidly, Tough Cookie going for the money, and The Night Fang rounding up the rest of The Flock. They've all extended their wings again, and have launched into the bonnie blue sky. They seem to be flying straight into the sun, from my angle. I can't even look at them anymore, which I think might have been their objective.

Max: You got that right, commentator person!

Well, I guess that concludes our latest episode of our show! Remember not to add arsenic and dynamite to the mixing bowl when you're cooking crepes, kids, and tune in next week for another episode of-

_**MONEY WARS!**_

**Alrighty then. That was… interesting. To be honest, the only reason I updated this was because my goal is to update all of my stories at least once, maybe even twice, before winter break ends. I've also decided to turn my oneshot, The Ultimate Embarrassment, into a string of different oneshots in one story heading, so that maybe more people will read it. So yeah peeps, I'll finish this story, since I already have it all planned out, but it is NOT a priority. Thanks, and please review!**

**~TMI~**


	6. AN

Hey Peoples, I'm so sorry I've been MIA.

REPENT.

It's not entirely my fault. You see, soon after New Years-

Nudge: And that New Years Resolution you made that raised everyone's hopes about you updating quicker-

I said I was sorry! Anyway, my computer totally and utterly DIED. And I had half of the next iPod Screen chappie typed up, all of the next chapter for two other stories, the ideas for School Days and Erasing Lissa, and the beginnings of the next chapter for ATM Wars and Race for the Cure. So yeah, I need to figure out how to raise my laptop from the dead. Then, I will update EVERYTHING in a major spree! But just saying, I procrastinated on writing this A/N 'cause I hate writing them, and there are some stories where this will be the second A/N, which I HATE. I'm so sorry you guys. Please forgive me.

Angel: She's banging her head against the wall.

Gazzy: Poor TMI…. –eats cookies-

HEY! That was MY cookie! –tackles Gazzy-

…

This is Nudge writing. TMI is wrestling with Gazzy over the last cookie now. So yeah, this note was typed on TMI's mother's computer, but the lady won't let her write whole chapters 'cause it takes too long and TMI's little brother-

Angel: She calls him Shortso. XP

-needs to type up his project. So yeah! Byezas!

Angel? Will you do the honors?

Angel: SURE! So sorry about the inconvenience people, TMI is beating herself up about disappointing you guys…. Now to write her signature thingymacdoodle!

~TMI~


	7. Captain Pyro Boy vs ATM

Hello everyone! It's the show you've all been waiting for, the bright spot in your day, the best show on the air...  
_**MONEY WARS!**_  
*crowd goes wild*  
Max: -unimpressed-  
I see that Tough Cookie is hard to please! Well, we're not showcasing her special talents as leader of the Flock right now. TODAY we are showcasing the battle of...  
ATM AND CAPTAIN PYRO BOY!  
Gazzy: CAN I HEAR A WHAT WHAT?  
Crowd: WHAT WHAT?  
Gazzy: thank you, thank you everyone! -walks out into arena-  
I have to say, young sir, I'm quite curious about why you've chosen the arena name Captain Pyro Boy. Will that be part of how you intend to defeat the ATM opponent?  
Gazzy: ...wha? Stop using big words!  
Okaaaay then... On with the show!  
Captain Pyro Boy has just gone out to meet the ATM. The machine looks confident, but Captain seems unperturbed by the cocky machine. In fact, Captain is grinning mischievously! I wonder what this boy has up his sleeve?  
Gazzy: Not my sleeve. Think lower...  
Umm, pocket then? I don't know what Captain Pyro Boy means by that odd statement... However, Chef is grinning wildly now, and Tough Cookie is facepalming. Meanwhile, the Night Fang actually has a semblance of a smile on his face, and the Fashionista is squealing uncontrollably. They must know what Captain Pyro Boy is going to do!  
Max: We're gonna need some backup...  
Gazzy: Hi, Mr Machine! Guess what?  
ATM: I'm going to defeat you.  
Gazzy: that's not very nice. In fact, it's rude AND untrue! I'm gonna  
beat you!  
ATM: nuh-uh.  
Gazzy: uh-huh.  
ATM: nuh-uh.  
Gazzy: uh-huh.  
ATM: enough of this foolishness!  
Gazzy: so you admit that I'm right!  
ATM: no!  
Gazzy; well then, excuse me while I eat my burritos.  
ATM: what?  
What indeed! For it seems that in the middle of this match, when he has big bucks on the line, Captain Pyro Boy is taking a lunch break! Already, the boy has downed two and a half bean and cheese burritos, and is still going strong. Captain Pyro Boy has a big appetite! Three burritos gone... Four burritos gone... Five burritos gone... Six burrit- seve-eight burrit- ni-TEN FREAKING BURRITOS! Captain Pyro Boy ate ten burritos in less than two minutes! That is amazing.  
Gazzy: it's a talent.  
Iggy: -snorts- I could eat twelve.  
Gazzy: Iggy is my role model!  
Iggy? Who's Iggy?  
Gazzy: uhhhhhh, my pet cat's name is Iggy!  
Max: -facepalm- Nice, Captain.  
Okay then...  
ON WITH THE SHOW! Captain Pyro Boy seems to have finished his lunch, and now appears to be beginning with his plan to best ATM!  
Max: Believe me, he's already started.  
Interesting! From Tough Cookie's statement, I think that Captain's random lunch break actually had a purpose!  
Max: no duh, Sherlock.  
...I'm very hurt by that. Tough Cookie is being rather mean today.  
Max: Don't even THINK about asking why, either. -cracks knuckles ominously-

...  
Anyways! Captain Pyro Boy has mysteriously eaten his burritos, and discarded the wrappers in a conveniently placed wastebasket! Now the Captain is backpedaling, walking very slowly, backwards, towards the ATM. Chef is cackling wickedly in the stands, while there is a look of intense concentration on Captain Pyro Boy's innocent, young face.  
Fang: Innocent?  
ATM: What are you doing?  
Gazzy: Wait... A... Sec...  
-pause-  
There is silence, no one in the crowd is making a single, solitary sound as Captain Pyro Boy suddenly unfolds his wings. He unfurls them quickly, and jumps, using the feathery appendages to stay airborne. And hovering right next to the ATM's card swiper, he lets loose a huge burst of rear gas!  
Iggy: AKA, he farted in the machine's face!  
Yes, to put it simply, he did! Captain Pyro Boy flaunted his flatulence in the poor ATM's machinery. Now the ATM opponent is tipped over, gagging on the floor.  
Gazzy: OH YEAH! I am GIFTED!  
Yes, yes, very much so... AND WHAT'S THIS? The ATM has spontaneously combusted! The smell was too horrible for the machine to survive! And look! Captain Pyro Boy's reward is floating merrily through the air.  
Gazzy: Yay! It's snowing money!  
The Captain is grabbing the cash out of the air, stuffing it in his backpack! Meanwhile, the rest of The Flock has vaulted the bleachers of the arena, and are hovering above everyone. The Captain has gathered all of his reward now! He jumped! And now The Flock is flying away, discussing the Captain's unorthodox methods.  
Nudge: That was disgusting!  
Iggy: No, it was amazing!  
Gazzy: I agree with Iggy!  
Your cat?  
Gazzy: uhhhhhh, yeah! Right! My kitty Iggy!  
The Flock is fading into the distance! The crowds are dispersing! And the sun is setting on a very gaseous scene! Tune in next week, for another exhilirating episode of...

_**MONEY WARS!**_

**This story is much shorter than the others, so I decided to fix the spacing before posting it! Yay me! XD  
****I have decided that I'm going to finish this story before continuing any others. So yeah, you can probably expect a quick update.****  
****If you review! =D******

**Please?******

**~TMI~****  
**


	8. Rainbow Starfire vs ATM

**Dedicated to:**

**The Seagull**

**The Illusionist's Wings04**

**MyrtleFalls**

**Dark Skitty Power**

**Dreamer-.-LYNX**

Hello everyone, I can just SENSE your excitement at this new episode of the hit show MONEY WARS! coming your way! I don't blame you, because this episode of our already stimulating show is especially interesting! Today we have yet another special contender from The Flock going up against one of our ATMs! She's cute, she's sweet, she's the best you'll ever meet! Introducing...  
RAINBOW STARFIRE!  
Angel: -skips out- Hi everyone!  
Crowd: Awwww! She's so cute!  
Rainbow Starfire is certainly the very epitome of cute! With her bright blue eyes and perfect blond ringlets, she has every natural feature going for her! She is dressed in a brown and pink plaid skirt, brown tights, a pink shirt, and black flats. Coming out of her back are beautiful, snowy white wings! It is definitely true, folks, that Rainbow Starfire is an adorable little girl!  
Angel: -smiles- I'm glad you think so, Mr. Commentator, sir!  
Awwww... She's just too cute! Now Miss Starfire is skipping charmingly up to the ATM stationed in the middle of the arena! The crowd coos uncontrollably as Rainbow Starfire smiles up at ATM!  
Angel: Hi there, Mr Machine!  
ATM: Hello.  
The machine seems unaffected by Rainbow Starfire's cuteness! Oh no! How will Rainbow cope with this setback?  
Angel: Are you feeling depressed?  
ATM: No.  
Angel: -stares intensely- Yes, yes you are feeling depressed...  
ATM: ...Yes, yes I am feeling depressed.  
Angel: That's what I thought, too!  
What's this? Rainbow Starfire seems to have mysteriously convinced the ATM that it is suffering from depression! How did she do that?  
Max: I have my suspicions...  
Angel: -smiles- Now, Mr Machine, are you feeling horrible about yourself?  
ATM: Y-ye-yes! -sobs-  
Angel: What are you doing with your life? How can you fix this?  
ATM: I could- could- gi-give you all the re-rew-reward money?  
Angel: That's a great idea!  
What the heck? Rainbow Starfire just used the power of persuasion, combined with her amazingly effective adorableness, to win herself some cash!  
ATM: And I think I'm dying... And my pet rock died yesterday...  
Angel: Oh, that's just awful!  
ATM: I know! And then, my girlfriend left me for a jukebox. She said he had more sparks in his wiring!  
Angel: That's so heartless. You deserve better than her.  
ATM: Thank you so much for listening to my troubles! I feel a lot better now.  
Angel: It's no problem.  
ATM: No, I must repay you! Here, have this!  
AND NOW, what is _this_? The ATM just opened its secret compartment and excreted the prize money!  
Angel: Thank you! -smiles sweetly-  
ATM: It's the least I could do.  
So in record time, Rainbow Starfire has used a very unique way of utilizing her natural abilities and finding a way to win!  
Iggy: Yes, very NATURAL abilities... Right…  
Angel: -grins-  
Now Miss Starfire has gathered up her prize money, and is waving good-bye to her opponent. The ATM looks much happier now after his therapy session with Rainbow Starfire, and is going off to find a new girlfriend. Everyone is happy! Now isn't that a great ending?  
Fang; No. There wasn't any bacon involved.  
...True... However, I still think this was a great episode! Thank you for your skills, Miss Starfire!  
Angel: No problem. I'll be here all week!  
And that concludes today's episode! Please tune in again next week! Your high ratings keep our show on the air! We appreciate your generous feedback, here on...  
_**MONEY WARS!**_

**So is it clear what Ange did to win?****  
****Angel: -stares intensely at readers- Say yes, my pretties.****  
****That's a tad bit creepy, Angel.****  
****Angel: I know! -smiles-****  
****XD She's so dang cute!****  
****And it's true! Your high ratings DO keep this show on the air! Review please!******

**~TMI~**


	9. Mr Right HAHAno vs ATM

**Hey, MyrtleFalls, I loved your idea! Sooo... Here it is! =D**

**Dedicated to:**

**Dark Skitty Power (Thanks Computer! =D)**

**The Seagull**

**D**

**O**

**And MyrtleFalls, for giving me the idea! Sorry O, I already had this chapter written. Enjoy! =D**

Welcome to our newest addition to the ongoing saga of the brightest show on the air! Today's episode of... MONEY WARS! How does THAT make you feel?  
*crowd goes wild AGAIN*  
Great! So today we have another contender from The Flock up against one of our bad boys in chrome, the ATM-  
Fang: OBJECTION!  
-silence-  
Yes, Night Fang? What is your objection?  
Fang: ... -glares-  
WHAT DID I DO?  
Iggy: -sighs- Night Fang doesn't want to talk anymore. I think he meant that today's opponent for the ATM isn't exactly a member of The Flock.  
What do you mean by that, Chef?  
Iggy; Well, you see, Night Fang and today's contender have some... Manly disputes going on...  
Ah, I see. Is it a girl?  
Iggy: Yep. In fact, it's Tough Cookie.  
They're fighting over HER?  
Max: -glares-  
AHHH! Why is everyone glaring at me today?  
Max: 'cause you're slowing down the show! Just get on with it already!  
Fang: You heard the girl.  
Max; -blushes-  
Okaaaaay then... So today, it will be the ATM up against the challenger-who-isn't-exactly-a-flock-member!  
*crowd goes wild once more*  
Introducing the super boy, the one with the vocal chords, Mr Right!  
Dylan: -walks out- Hi everyone!  
-silence-  
Dylan: uhhhhhh...  
What's this? The audience isn't responding at all to Mr Right! They all sit in stony silence, staring at the winged boy in the middle of the arena.  
Fang: -smirks-  
Wait a second! The deranged, crazy fangirls have come in! They all have psycho looks in their eyes, like they've crossed the border into Crazyland! What is wrong with them?  
Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU DYLAN!  
What? Who's Dylan?  
Fangirls: YOU SHOULD GET MAX 'CAUSE FANG IS A BETCH!  
Fang: I'm offended by that comment.  
Dylan: -smirks-  
What is going on today? Nothing is happening! The ATM situated in the middle of the arena also looks confused. It is waiting for Mr Right to come battle for the money, but instead the opponent is arguing with  
Night Fang!  
Dylan: You're a jerk to her! She deserves better than you!  
Fang: Oh yeah? So you think you're better than me?  
Dylan: Yes, in fact, I do.  
Fang: -glares- Why? Is there a reason besides your oh-so-amazing  
singing voice?  
Dylan: Yes! I can be loyal! I'll stay with her!  
Fang: Because you were engineered to!  
Dylan: Because I love her!  
Fang; I love her more!  
Dylan: No, I do!  
Fang: NO, I DO!  
Max: -does Awkward Turtle-  
THE NIGHT FANG AND MR RIGHT! STOP ARGUING RIGHT NOW OR THE ATM WILL BE DECLARED WINNER OF THIS ROUND!  
Fang: ...  
Dylan: ...  
Thank you. Now, on with the show! Guards! Please get rid of the deranged fangirls.  
Guards: -kick fangirls out-  
Okay. Now we can begin again. How about a full start-over, shall we?  
Welcome, to the newest episode of the hottest show on the air, the biggest scene in the limelight, MONEY WARS!  
-halfhearted cheer-  
Today we have Mr Right, up against ATM!  
-silence-  
Now, let's get ready to RUMBLE!  
Dylan: -walks confidently towards ATM- I'm going to defeat you!  
ATM: What? How would a sad kid like you beat me?  
Dylan: I could easily beat you!  
ATM: Not possible. You're so idiotic-looking.  
Dylan: Am not!  
ATM: Listen kid, I don't think you could get money any other way than this. I don't want you to starve on the streets, so here! Take the money! Try to get a job somewhere like McDonalds or something.  
Dylan: I don't NEED charity! I can beat you by myself!  
ATM: You need to wake up and smell the coffee, kid. You wouldn't make it in the real world. Take the money.  
Dylan: But I can-  
ATM: -self destructs-  
-Money floats through air-  
Dylan: WHAT?  
Okay... That was rather... Interesting... But Mr Right has won by default! Saved by the ATM's generosity, he kept The Flock's winning streak running!  
Dylan: But... But...  
Fang: -smirks-  
Tune in next week, for another hopefully-less-confusing episode of…

_**MONEY WARS!**__**  
**_  
**~TMI~**


	10. Puppylicious, err Totally Awesome vs ATM

**OKAY THEN! This is my planned ending for Money Wars, but if I get over six reviews asking me to write more, I will. I just don't want to keep writing this when people don't particularly like it, because it's not a very well-written story. So yeah. Review!**

Dedicated to my friend Shiroun for her birthday! Sorry I was late, and I hope this will make it up to you!

Good morning, folks! Welcome to our grande finale of the hit tv show, MONEY WARS! Today the final contender from the notoriously scary and lethal Flock will be facing off against the ATM. So far, the score between the teams is a crushing victory for the Flock, 7-0!  
Fang; I don't think Dylan actually won.  
Max: -elbows Fang- Shhh. We need the money.  
Dylan: -smirks- yeah, Night Fangles.  
Fang: -glares- shut up Mr Wrong.  
Boys! We're not here to have a therapy session on your masculine disputes over Tough Cookie We're here to watch a ferocious brawl between man and machine!  
Well, not quite man... And here he is! The one! The only! The furry and adorable, The black dynamo...  
PUPPYLICIOUS!  
Total: -runs out- WHAT THE HE- FASHIONISTA! I trusted you to write out the application forms for me! That is NOT the arena name I told you to write down!  
Nudge; Oops, sorry, it was just too hard to resist! I mean seriously! I love the name Puppylicious, it's just so adorable and fuzzy and altogether amazing! Don't you love it?  
Total: NO!  
Max; GUYS, GUYS! Stop fighting! I think the easiest way to resolve this is for Fashionista to sit down and shut her trap-  
Iggy: -for once-  
Nudge; Hey!  
Max: AND for Tot-Puppylicious… Ahem, for Puppylicious to get whatever name he actually wants.  
Total: Thank you!  
Nudge: Awwww, but Puppylicious is such a cute name!  
Total: NO IT ISN'T!  
...Why don't we just start over again? That worked quite well last episode.  
Max: Yes. Let's begin again.  
WELCOME, to the grand finale episode of the hit show, Money Wars! Today we are featuring the last fighter from The Flock! He will be battling ATM #8, and it promises to be a good fight! Let's begin! Here he is, the ferocious furry fury, the educated canine, the miracle on four legs...  
TOTALLY AWESOME!  
Total: -trots out- Hello, my adoring fans!  
*crowd goes wild*  
Nudge: I still like Puppylicious better...  
Totally Awesome has entered the ring, along with the ATM. The pair have faced off in the center of the arena, poker faces at the ready.  
Iggy: Night Fang has his poker face on too!  
Fang: You can't even see me.  
Iggy: I know you're wearing a poker face, though...  
Fang: ... -glares-  
Boys, boys! Break it up! Let's just sit back and watch this finale unfold!  
Max: Or I'll kick both your skinny little butts into next week.  
Iggy: ...  
Fang: ...  
Max: That's better.  
Tough Cookie sure knows how to order her troops around! But now, let's get back to the action inside the ring! It appears that Totally Awesome is talking with the ATM!  
Total: So yeah, that's why I can talk.  
ATM: That is very interesting. And you have wings, too?  
Total: Yep. -flexes wings-  
ATM: Fascinating.  
What's this? Totally Awesome seems to be discussing his unique abilities with the ATM! Is this a ploy to get the machine off its guard? The ATM certainly seems very relaxed.  
ATM: So about this show we're on...  
Total: Money Wars?  
ATM: Yeah. Aren't you supposed to beat me up or something?  
Total: Oh, no. That's Tough Cookie's approach to most things. She uses her fists before her intellect.  
Max; Watch your mouth! These fists can talk very well for themselves!  
ATM: She's rather frightening.  
Total: Quite. But, as I was saying, I'm not going to 'beat you up'. I have devised a much more refined way of winning.  
ATM: Oh? And what's that?  
Total; This.  
Totally Awesome has just run to the side of the stadium, picked something up in his jaws, and come back to the ATM. It's small, flat, and rectangular. The surface glints in the afternoon sunlight, flashing slightly as Totally Awesome wipes it off on his own fur. Trotting over to the ATM, Totally Awesome carefully slides the object onto the card swiper.  
That's what it is! Totally Awesome is using an ATM card!  
Max; Hey! That's mine!  
The ATM is speechless, completely baffled by the fact that he is being defeated by something so simple and mundane. Totally Awesome is truly clever to think of such a unique thing to ensure victory.  
Total: Yes. Yes I am.  
The canine has taken his money, retrieved the ATM card, and is now flying back to where The Flock are sitting in the arena seats. They all watch as he staggers over weighed down by the prize clenched in his teeth.  
Total: I won!  
Max: So you used my ATM card...  
Total: Yep!  
Max: Why didn't I think of that?  
Total: 'Cause you think with your fists, not your brain, you uncivilized mutant!  
Max: -glares- My fists have something to say to you now!  
Total: -blanches- EEP! -flies away-  
Max: -takes off- COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDLY CANINE!  
Well then... That concludes our show! Thank you for your support throughout the airing of each episode! I hope you enjoyed the season finale of...  
_**MONEY WARS!**_

**Thank you to everybody who alerted, favorited, and reviewed!**  
**So that's the end. If you want me to write more, review! And if you have an idea for a character, arena name for a character, plot for an episode, or all of the above, feel free to tell me about it!**

**~TMI~**


	11. Emotionless vs ATM

**Hi guys! I got more than six reviews, (YAY!) so here's another chapter!**

**THE IDEA FOR THE NAME GOES TO MYRTLE FALLS.**

Hello folks! Today is yet another beautiful day for an episode of _**MONEY WARS! **_Are you surprised to see me? I would be too, since the season finale was last week! Well, be surprised no more, because today we are airing the first special…

BONUS EPISODE!

*crowd goes wild*

Yes, yes! We all know that everybody loves _**MONEY WARS! **_

Max: Not really…

Tough Cookie? Why are you still here?

Max: I'm here for comic relief. I will use my highly developed sense of irony to lighten the mood.

Okaaay then… Where's the rest of The Flock?

Max: They went out for burgers. Fangles promised he'd get me a few.

Fangles?

Max: Oh, umm, the Night Fang.

Oh. Ok then. Now that that's cleared up, let's begin the show, shall we? Today in our bonus episode, the ATM homeboy will be up against a wildcard, someone with a secret past, the boy who has less feelings than the Night Fang…

Max: I take offense at that!

Tough Cookie, hold your peace!

Max: … -sulks in corner-

That's better. Anyway, as I was saying, here's the super boy… EMOTIONLESS!

Omega: -walks out-

*crowd goes wild*

Omega: -glares at crowd-

Crowd: -stops cheering- … -join Max in emo corner-

Well then… Let's start, shall we? The audience seems to have a problem with Emotionless, though, since they have all crowded into the emo corner with Tough Cookie!

Max: Stop pushing me! –elbows innocent bystander-

…Alrighty then… Yet another example of Tough Cookie's brutal impatience against people, solving it with her fists. Totally Awesome was right.

Max; YOU'RE NEXT, SO I WOULDN'T BE TALKING!

Why don't we get this show on the road?

Max: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

TOUGH COOKIE! SHUT UP!

Max: … -continues to sulk in crowded emo corner-

Omega: Can we get on with this, already?

Let's. So here comes the ATM for Emotionless to battle!

-ATM is wheeled in-

Let the games begin! Emotionless, ATM, FIGHT!

ATM: …

Omega: … -studies ATM-

Max: -yawns- This is so boring. I see that Superboy is back.

Omega: -glances at Max- …

Max: You should be the one in the emo corner, Mr Emotionless.

Omega: -continues to study ATM-

ATM: …

Max: You really are very boring, aren't you?

Tough Cookie… Don't make me get the security to eject you!

Max: Do you honestly think they could?

…That's beside the point! This is not your episode, and you are part of the audience. Stop talking already and watch Emotionless battle the ATM, or you can leave!

Max: ….

That's better. So, I see that Emotionless is sizing up his oppone-

Max: Do you feel better after your rant?

I GIVE UP! –storms off-

Max: … The commentator left. What do we do now?

Crowd: -surges out of emo corner- LET'S DANCE!

*crowd dances wildly*

Omega: … -chops ATM-

ATM: -breaks- zzzt… -dies-

Max: Oh yay. Superboy won. Let's all celebrate.

Crowd: …

Omega: … -leaves-

Max: WHO'S READY TO LIMBO?

Crowd: LIMBO! –begin to limbo-

….

….

Crowd:-dancing-

….

….

….

Max: I AM THE LIMBO QUEEN!

Crowd: OH YEAH! –continue to dance-

….

….

….

Max: Oh. I should end the episode. –imitates commentator- So that's all for today, folks! Tune in next week for another episode of…

_**MONEY WARS!**_

**XD How did you like Max attempting to commentate? **

**Gazzy: That was rather entertaining.**

**XD I thought so too Gasser.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! =D**

…

**OH WAIT A SEC!**

**Gazzy: -sighs impatiently- what, TMI?**

**I have to say something! Marguerite Spring, I am so happy that you love my writing. You have no idea how much it means to me that you're enjoying all of my stories. In fact, I wrote this chapter just so I could tell you that! =D Do you happen to have an account? I would love to talk to you!**

**Gazzy: That's the bad part about anonymous reviews…**

**IKR? SO yeah, Marguerite, thanks SO MUCH! TTYL! Lol**

**Gazzy: No. Just no.**

**Awwww…**

**REVIEW PLEASE! =D**

**~TMI~**


	12. The Man vs ATM

**THE IDEA FOR THE COMPETITOR GOES TO **_**THE SEAGULL**_** CAUSE SHE'S AMAZING AND BRILLIANTÉ.**

**Let's kick off the summer with a bonus episode! Yay!**

Hello folks, it's a bee-yoo-tee-ful day here at Kikabott Stadium, home of the trendy and hot reality show MONEY WARS!

Max: Wait a sec, who are you?

I'm the new commentator, of course! You drove the last one off, Tough Cookie. Wait, why are you smiling?

Max: -still smiling- Oh, no reason.

Well then... Today's competitor is actually not of the usual crew! He is a very honorable and special guest, who we all know and revere! Please welcome the one who slams revolving doors, the genius who can swim on land... THE MAN!

-Chuck Norris walks in, followed by Chuck Norris Joke Reader-

Chuck: Hello, all! What's kicking?

Max: UNCLE CHUCK! -flies to Chuck Norris-

Chuck: Sup Max?

Max: Uh, you're supposed to call me Tough Cookie, Uncle Chuck...

Chuck Norris Joke Reader: Chuck Norris can call his niece by her real name on reality shows.

Max: good point.

Wait a second, wait a second! What just happened? The Man is Tough Cookie's uncle?

Max: Heck yeah he is!

Chuck: My adopted sister Valencia is her mother.

Wow... This is... unexpected. I guess we should continue with the show, though.

Max: Kill the ATM, Uncle Chuck, kill it!

Chuck Norris Joke Reader: Hand sanitizer claims to kill 99% of all germs. Chuck Norris kills 100% of whatever the heck he wants.

*crowd goes wild*

Well then, let's get on with the show! The ATM is being wheeled out into the arena as I speak, and boy does it look scared!

ATM: That's freaking Chuck Norris, man!

CNJR: There used to be a street called Chuck Norris, but they had to change the name.

Max: Why?

CNJR: Because no one crosses Chuck Norris!

*crowd goes wild*

The Chuck Norris Joke Reader (CNJR) has moved to the side of the stadium, and Tough Cookie is flying back to her seat to watch the show. The Man has settled into a relaxed stance in the middle of the arena. Oh, here is the ATM defender, set down a few feet in front of The Man. Let the games begin!

ATM: Mr Norris, sir-

Chuck: Call me The Man. I like the ring to it.

ATM: Umm, okay, the man-

Chuck: Capitalize it!

ATM: How did you-

CNJR: Chuck Norris isn't telepathic, because he doesn't need to be. He's Chuck Norris, so he can automatically read your mind.

*crowd goes wild*

ATM: -freaked out-

Oh, the CNJR is doing his job wonderfully! The ATM seems to be getting apprehensive about his imminent battle with The Man!

ATM: Oh, whatever. I'm gonna die anyway, so I'll die fighting! -lunges for Chuck-

What's this? The ATM has made the first move against The Man! This is going to be interesting!

CNJR: -shakes head sadly-

What's wrong, CNJR? Are you upset that the ATM attacked The Man?

CNJR: No.

Then why do you look so sad?

CNJR: The police list attacking Chuck Norris as a suicide attempt.

*crowd goes wild*

The ATM has attacked Chuck Norris and inevitably sealed his fate! Let's watch how this plays out, folks.

ATM: -flies toward Chuck Norris-

Chuck: -stands still-

Max: GO UNCLE CHUCK!

*crowd goes wild*

ATM: -hits Chuck's chest- -bounces off-

Chuck: -smiles-

There you go, folks! Not only is attacking Chuck Norris signing your own death certificate, it is also completely useless!

CNJR: Chuck Norris will never have a heart attack, because his heart isn't stupid enough to try to attack him.

*crowd goes wild*

Oh, and WHAT'S THIS? The Man has shifted stance, and seems to be readying himself for an attack! The ATM is cowering at The Man's feet, probably praying that he will be defeated quickly. And watch, The Man is raising his hands- ladies and gentlemen, The Man has formed a finger gun! What does he plan to do?

Chuck: This is for my niece!

Max; GO UNCLE CHUCK!

The Man has pointed his finger gun at the ATM, who is trembling visibly! Oh, this is all so dramatic! I don't know if I can take it any much longer!

Chuck: BANG!

ATM: -explodes-

What's this? The Man just yelled, "BANG!" and the ATM erupted in a fiery demise!

Max: GO UNCLE CHUCK!

*crowd goes wild*

Well, there you have it, folks! Money is floating through the air, but The Man doesn't seem concerned with its presence.

Chuck: I win a lot. It's okay.

CNJR: If at first you don't succeed, you aren't Chuck Norris.

*crowd goes wild*

Well then, folks, I guess this is it! Thank you for watching our second bonus episode with The Man! And here is the end of another spectacular episode of

_**MONEY WARS!**_

**Many thanks to The Seagull for suggesting Chuck and his weapon of ****  
****choice. XD******

**Review please! =D******

**~TMI~**


End file.
